Black and Crimson
by Swagiegirl
Summary: First story, no flames plz, I'm not really sure if I'm good or not so I'd like some opinion. 'Wow, he's so Hot' I thought... Enjoy!:P
1. Chapter 1

**K here goes noting :P**

Black and Crimson

Chapter 1: The first day

" Amelia Rose, you are not going to be late for you first day of school. So get up and get ready, we leave in thirty so in 20 minutes I better see your butt at that table eating breakfast, do you hear me? " yelled my mom. " Yeah ma, I heard! " I yelled back. I got up from my bed and went to my closet to get a towel. I walked to the bathroom still half asleep and got in the shower. When I got out, I dried my quills and went to my closet. I got out a baby blue v-neck with a white under shirt, a baby blue knee high skirt, some baby blue flats with a baby blue headband that had a white fake rose on it. It had been 15 minutes since my mother had called me so I decided to put on a little make-up. After 3 minutes of putting on make-up I went downstairs. " Good morning, Amy". " Good morning mom "" Morning sis, " " Morning Rosy" I said to my little sister. " Well, we better get going if we're gonna get you two to school on time so lets get moving ". After we quickly cleaned up our dishes, we went outside and got in our moms priass. As our mom got in, she started the car and off we went.

When we arrived at my stop, I got out, said goodbye to my mom and walked to the front doors of Mobias West View.

As I got to about five steps away from the entrance, I noticed a guy pull in with a red and black motor bike. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black v-neck witch showed a red scar on his chest, a black button up shirt that was completely undone, some really cool high-tops, and at the moment a black helmet with red racing strips. He looked muscular and well formed. At the moment he was texting on his red and black iPhone. Then he took off his helmet, ' Wow, he is so hot! ' my mind screamed as I looked at him. He had black, spiked back quills with navy tips at the ends. His eyes were a gleaming navy and were only even more noticeable while they were right next to his peach muzzle. He looked right at my, right in the eye and gave me a devious yet charming smirk.

I ran inside the school to try and hide my blush from him. While I was running, I ran into someone. " Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy! ""No problemo, it wasn't on purpose ". I looked up to meet two green eyes similar to my own. " Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! " he said while he helped me up. " Amy, Amy Rose! ". " Sonic! " a girl yelled wrapping her hands around Sonics neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss." Hi, I'm Amy " I said, putting my hand out for her to shake." Sally Acorn " she said shaking my hand. " Nice to meet you Sally". " Pleasures all mine " Sally replied. " I see you've met my hunk of a boyfriend over here " she said punching Sonics arm. " Yah, I ran into him by accident " I replied. " Oh well that's ironic that you met him like that cause that's how we met ". At that moment the bell rang. " Oh my god I'm late, hey do you guys know where the social hall is?! "" Yah, its that way, the filth door on your right, now get going before you get in trouble " Sonic warned as he picked Sally up bridal style, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

When I got to the social hall I noticed the boy from this morning was in there, ' Oh, come on really, you give me the hottest guy I've ever seen, in my life, to be in my first class with me, that's no fair! ' I thought. I walked in as the teacher introduced me, I curtsied and went to the desk in the back right beside the guy from this morning. I saw a note hit my desk, it read ' What's your number ' I looked to my right to see the black hedgehog lounging with his eyes closed. I tapped him on the shoulder, he did nothing but open his eyes and look at me. " Did you give me this? " I asked very anxiously. He drew out the same smirk he had this morning and returned lounging. I couldn't help but to blush very hard. ' I guess that's a yes '. I got out a piece of paper an wrote down my number, folded it and put it in his shirt pocket, gave him a wink and walked out of the class as the bell rang.

Next I had gym, ' Great, at least I know where that is '. I ran to the change rooms by the gym. When I stepped out I was wearing a lime green shirt with the letters M.W.V. on them in violet purple, lime green short shorts with violet purple streaks on the sides and white trainers. The boys wore something similar except their shorts were longer and their shirts said nothing. I saw my phone buzz in my bag, I ran over and checked it ' one message '

Are you following me, cause I keep seeing you everywhere I go?

Fr:?

Who is this and how do you have my number?

Fr:Amy

Look around and take a wild guess, btw its pretty obvious.

Fr:?

I took a look around, my eyes widened as I saw the guy from this morning doing push ups like they were nothing.

Wow, your really good at push ups. What sport do you train for?

Fr:Amy

A so you did figure it out, huh, well for one, that's the second time you've checked me out today, I'm beginning to think you like me so whatever, and two, I train for mixed marshall arts and kick boxing, in fact I'm the undefeated champion in both, but I have the second record for most points. *Wink**wink*

Fr:?

Ok first off, don't think to high of yourself there chief cause if you do, I'm not aloud to use that kind of language.

Fr:Amy

Oh, do you any idea what I could-

Fr:?

I gave my phone a weird look when,

" Do to you? " a voice said startling me. I wiped around to see that the person who owned the voice was the guy from this morning tower over me. " Wow, what, you were just- wait, what? " I questioned. All he did was smirk. Then the whistle blew, " All right, boys, your playing rugby tackle style on the field, ladies, your either basketball or soccer by the field, you hear ". All the girls say " Yes sir ".

All the boys went to the field, me and the other athletic girls went to soccer field, and all the others to the basketball nets to chat. " Alright, you will be skins and you will be shirts oh and Hedgehogs, come here " he pointed to Sonic and the guy from this morning.

" Alright, you two are team captains, position your players and get started "

" This should be fun, Faker " said the guy from this morning. " Ditto, knight! " Sonic said. Knight ( the guy from that morning ) took off his shirt to reveal his white patch of chest fur, ' I think I'm gonna pass out ' I thought as I stared at his 6 pack. I was snapped out of it as I noticed he was 5 steps away from me. " Third time now, but I can't blame you, every girl in this school drools over me, oh and I'll let you in on a secret, even Sally does " he said with a smirk. " I don't know what you mean " I said in an innocent voice. " Well, how about I give you what you want, you want to come over to my house for a bit tonight? " he asked while crossing his arms over his chest. " Sure, I would love to " I replied in a flattered voice. " Cool, just meet me at the front doors after school, k? "" K, oh why did Sonic call you knight? " " Hey, just cause your called The Dark Knight, doesn't excuse you from school activities so get over here and if she means that much she can come watch with me, got it Hedgehog " the coach yelled. " Well, you want to watch me cream these losers? " he asked with a smirk. I nodded my head.

" We're coming coach! " within a second we were in front of the coach, me in Knights arms bridal style. " Alright, Hedgehog, if your gonna impress her, do it on the field! " the coach yelled. When the game started, Knight took the ball, everyone went after him, he dogged everyone, even Sonic. When the bell rang, all the boys congratulated Knight on a great game. Knight walked up to Sonic, " Good game Faker, maybe next time "" Oh, your mine next time Knight " they both laughed and did the man hug thing. " Well, what did you think of the game " he questioned with yet another smirk. " Well, you made quite the impression on me ", it was my turn to smirk.

Now it was lunch. We walked into the cafeteria, Knights arm was around my shoulder and I was blushing madly. Everyone stared as me and Knight walked to the front to get lunch. " A The Knight is back with his princess I presume? " the cafeteria lady asked."Ya, you could say that " he answered, while nuzzled my neck, making me giggle." Well, if that is true, then lunch is on the house for both of you everyday "." Wow, thanks ", " What's your name honey "" Amelia Rose, but my friends just call me Amy "" Oh, well when your dating him, and since he's the prince of the school "" Oh we're not dating, wait prince? " I asked. " Oh, ya, he is the most popular and most girls say he is for other reasons, and he is how should I say this, handsomest, smartest, most athletic and mysterious guy in the whole school"." Mysterious? " I asked. " Ya, did you know that no one knows his actual name, which is why they call him Prince or The Dark Knight, it's like nicknames but no one actually knows what to call him "." I'll get that name out of you somehow " I said while smirking at Knight. " Hmmph " was all he replied and he walked away. The last bell rang to dismiss everyone from school and I was waiting at the front door." Miss me " a voice said almost scaring me to death. I whipped my head around to come face to face with Knight, our lips just inches apart. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as they turned a deep red. He chuckled and started walking towards his motorbike. He handed me a grey helmet and put on his red one. When him and I were on he said, " Hold on " " To what? " I asked. " To me, dummy! " yelled Knight as he revved the engine. I blushed but wrapped my arms around his torso and we sped off.

When we pulled into his driveway I was amazed at what I saw. His house wasn't just a house, it was a mansion three stories high, it had a pool, a jacuzzi and it was away from all the other houses. He parked in his garage and I saw 4 other vehicles. A Saleen S-7, a Ford SVT Lightning, a 1967 Mustang GT fastback and a Koning CCX, plus his west cost chopper motorcycle. " Wow, love your vehicles, they look great " I commented. The Saleen was silver, the Ford was electric blue, the Mustang was ebony black, the CCX was white and red and his motorcycle was Ebony and Cherry.

" Thanks, I'm taking the Saleen to school tomorrow, want me to pick you up? " he asked while heading to the door. " Sure! " I replied a little too exited. He looked over his shoulder and smirked as I they entered the house, he lead me strait to the living room which had a 150 inches plasma flat screen tv, black velvet furniture, a beautiful red piano, a huge main window with beautiful red curtains.

" I see why they call you the Prince, your house is sweet " I commented. " Thanks, I'm gonna go change, be back before you can say " Time to study " he said and bolted away." Time t- " and I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Knight, he was shirtless and wearing black husky pants. " Told you " he said with a smirk." Well, time to study " I said nervously." Well, why so nervous?, we don't have to study just yet, I live my roommate won't be back for about 2 hours, so there is no point in rushing it " he said, coming closer to me. I got up, hopped over the couch and backed up slowly. " What's up, nervous? " he asked while hopping over the couch himself." A little heh heh, when you invited

me over, I didn't think it would be for this kind of thing " I replied, my voice was a little shaky. " Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you " and within a split second he was a foot away from me. I felt my back hit the wall, I was helpless. He put one arm on each side of my head, pining me on the wall. He put his lips in front of my ear and whispered, " I'm just teasing " and looked into my eyes as I sighed with relief. " Did I scare you? " he asked, still pining me. " Ya, a lot actually " I responded, still a little spooked. " Well, it was mildly amusing seeing you that scared " he responded with a smirk. I put my arms on his red scar and pushed him backwards. I hadn't noticed but when we hit the couch, we had fallen over and I landed on top of him. " Wow, how sudden " he said while laughing. I started laughing too. Then there as a knock on the door." Damn it, who would be here at this time of night? " he said angrily. " Me? " I suggested. He rolled his eyes and asked," Would you mind, oh I don't know, getting off? ". I blushed while realizing I was still on top of him and rolled off. He got up and helped me up as well and we walked to the door.

" Stay behind the door, Ok? " he said. I nodded and hid in the shadows. He opened the door and was greeted by 4 voices." Hey, Prince, we came for the game, ready? " said Sonic." Ya, it's been too long man " said a red echidna." Sorry, I'm busy upstairs, but you guys can watch down here if you want " Prince responded. " Sure, that'll work " said a silver hedgehog. Prince brought them to the living room and came back to me." Want to see a magic trick? " he asked. I shrugged and he put a hand on my shoulder while whispering something I couldn't make out but next thing I knew, I was at the top of the stairs." Wow " was all I could manage to get out. He opened the door to reveal another living room, a bathroom, another huge flat screen tv, a balcony, a hot tub/ jacuzzi and two gold doors." Wow, this is amazing " I said. " Thanks, you should see my parents house, it looks friendlier than this " he responded. We walked in and I sat on the couch. " So, you want to watch a movie? " he asked dully. " Sure, studying can wait, I guess " I responded. " Hold on, be right back " and he backed away into the shadows.

He appeared at the door and opened it quickly to have 2 boys fall to the floor and the other 2 were standing there chuckling at them. " Oh, you guys are so busted " said a two tailed fox. " Ya- that was so- hilarious " the silver hedgehog said between laughs. " Shut up " Sonic and the red echidna said together. Prince was still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the two. " Did you come for your next take down, Faker? "

" Sure, you could say that " Sonic responded while moving into fighting stance. Prince just stood there with his arms crossed. Sonic came charging with a punch but Knight dodged it and did a double kick to his ribs and the back of his head. Sonic put his hands together and bowed to Prince. He simply nodded to Sonic and looked at the others.

" Want some Knuckles? " he asked while looking at the red echidna. " No sire " Knuckles responded. " How about you Silver? " he asked the silver hedgehog. " Nah " Silver replied. " I'm not sure if I even have to ask, do I Tails? " he questioned. Tails shook his head. " Anyways, next time you do that, your in for hell " he threatened while everyone else, even me, shuddered. " Amy, what are you doing here? " Sonic asked. " Oh, I was just, well I came over to study with Prince " I responded. " Oh, and what do you mean by study? " Knuckles pressed. He was slapped in the back of the head by Silver. " Shut up, knuckle-head " Prince responded. " Hello, I'm Silver " he said while kissing my hand. ' Thank god Prince didn't see that ' I thought. " I saw that Silver " Prince announced and Silver backed away from me. " Names Knuckles " he introduced while giving me the gun fingers thing. I giggled at this. " Hi, I'm Tails " the little fox said while bowing. " Pleased to meet your acquaintances " " Oh, well pleasures all mine " I said with a curtsy.

" What do you want anyway? " Prince asked in an emotionless tone. " These two idiots, wanted to know what you were hiding? " Silver said, pointing to Knuckles and Sonic. They both glared at Silver. "And Knuckles got a text from your roomy saying that Rouge invited us to a party tonight at club D.A.P.A.N " Tails added. " Well, in that case, go home and get ready for code blue " Prince announced with a wink and a smirk at the boys. They all smirked and nodded. The four boys left the room leaving me and Prince. " Well, I'm already done my home work and I have an extra copy for you, go home and get ready to go to a club, k? " he asked. I simply nodded and walked to the door taking a stack of homework with me.

Whatcha think?

Peace out peoples


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay fixed and found out how to update thx to aliciathewolf, THANK YOU ALICIA!**

Chapter 2: THE CLUB

When I got home the first thing I did was take a quick shower.

I got out and went to my wardrobe to pick my outfit. I picked out a short, tight jean skirt with black fish net leggings and a black chain hanging out the pocket, a red t-shirt with gloves that went all the way up my arm making it look like I had tattoos, black leather fingerless gloves over them and black combat boots that went up to mid shin. I put on some red eye shadow, some black eye liner and some cheery red lip stick. I decided to straiten my hair and leave it down. As I was getting my purse I heard a honk.

" Hey, Ames lets go! " Prince yelled from outside.

I grabbed my keys, my phone and my purse and rushed to the door. I went outside and locked the door. When I turned around, I saw Prince, sitting in his truck, revving the engine with a smirk on his face. " Nice ride! " I yelled. All he did was wink at me and used his finger to mention for me to come. I ran up to his truck and got in the front seat. " Damn girl, you clean up nice " he complimented. " I should say the same for you " I responded. He turned up the music to have the song party rocking by LMFAO play. He was mouthing the words as the radio was blasting them. We stopped in front of a duplex. Both doors opened to reveal all of the guys wearing black dress shirts, dark blue jeans and they were all wearing costume DC's. Knuckles' were red and green skate shoes, Sonic's were full sky blue skate shoes, Silver's were fully white high tops and Tails' were yellow and white skate shoes. They were all wearing ties except they were different colors. Knuckles had a red tie, Sonic had a blue tie, Tails had a yellow tie and Silver had a silver/grey one. " Get in or walk! " Prince yelled. All the boys got in and started singing along with Sean Kingston singing fire burning.

When we got to our destination, we were at Club Rouge. Prince got out of the car to reveal he was wearing a black dress shirt with a leather jacket over it, the same jeans as the boys and his own costume DC's, his were black, red and surprisingly, violet high tops. His tie was black.' Damn, he looks good in a tie', I smiled at my comment." There is a huge line up, how do you suppose we get in " I asked while we were walking to the door. When we arrived we met a green crocodile. " Hey, what's up Vector?" Prince asked him. " Oh, looks like we have royalty in the house, what's going on Prince? " Vector asked.

" Nothing, just waiting to get into my club " Prince chuckled. " Alright, boss go ahead " he mentioned us to go in.

We arrived in a room that had neon bright colors glowing in the dark and neon lights everywhere. All of the people were wearing neon colors. Everywhere I look, there was another couple grinding or freaking. " This is the glow room which is where most couples do their grinding or freaking " Prince announced. " Cool " I responded.

We went into a door with a white heel on it, it was a fully white room with a chandelier and some pillars. There were gold designs on the pillars. " This, as you might have guessed, is the ball room where more organized dances are like, tango, slow dances, salsas and my personal favorite, the broken tango, are danced " he told me. " Wow, wow, wow, we have royalty in the house tonight, hey Prince, why don't you do your famous broken tango dance for us? " the DJ asked as the crowed started cheering. " No, no, I have to finish showing my guest around " he replied, waving his hands to decline. " Prince, Prince, Prince, Prince " the crowed cheered as more people pored in. " Do you mind? " he asked. " Not at all " I replied. " Alright, I'll do it! " he yelled. Everyone started clapping and getting partners to dance. He put his hand out to me and asked, " Do you know how to broken tango? ". I nodded and took his hand. He lead me to the dance floor. We went to our starting positions. When the music started we walked towards each other, not losing eye contact. I put my hand on his shoulder and circled him once. After I had finished my circle, he grabbed my right hand in his and my waist in the other. We started dancing all around the floor, he would twirl me and lift me in the rhythm to the music. At the end of the song he dipped me with one arm. I had both my arms around his neck.

" Your great at this " he complimented while bringing me up, still not losing eye contact. " Thanks, you too " I said while looking away to hide my blush. The crowed cheered louder than ever. He gave me a warm smile and led me out to another door. This one had gold stars on it.

When we walked in, there was a huge stage in the middle of the room, it had neon lights but the normal ones were just dimmed. " This is the battle room, it's were we go to settle scores, you have dance offs, rap offs, sing offs and stuff such as. This is the place were I got the nickname Prince " he said.

" How?" I asked. " Just being the Prince of the dance floor ", he winked at me. " Come on, I want you to meet the owner " he told me. We walked to a staircase that was at the far side of the room and went up.

As we were walking down the hall there were multiple rooms with VIPs and random people making out in the hall way. We reached two big door that said ' ROUGE ' in red cursive letters. We walked in and a bat ran and jumped on Prince, attacking him into a hug. " Ahh, Prince you made it! " she screamed while still hugging him. " Wow, what's with all the affection, god damn, what is it with you and all this physical transaction?" Prince asked. " Who is this? " the bat asked, gesturing to me.

" Hi, I'm Amelia Rose, but just call me Amy " I said while putting out my hand with a warm smile. " Rouge the Bat, I'm one of the co-owners of this club " Rouge said while shaking my hand. " Co-owner who is the-" " Other co-owner " she cut me off. I nodded. " You haven't told her? " she asked Prince. He simply rolled his eyes as I crooked my head to the side a bit. " I'm one of the other co-owners of this club" he said in his smooth voice that sent shivers up my spine. His eyes could see every emotion I was feeling. It was like he could read my thoughts as a smirk appeared on his face, earning a blush from me. " Well, I'm going to show her my lounge, it was nice talking Rouge" he said. " Alright, don't get too wild with her Prince, member we close at 2:00 a.m. sharp " Rouge said with a wink in Princes direction. He just rolled his eyes in response and walked out the door.

" Coming Ames " he asked from the hall.

" Coming " I said loud enough for him to hear. I walked out right after I said goodbye to Rouge. When he looked at my heart stopped. His dark navy eyes were piercing through me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as he got up from his original pose and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the room at the end of the hall. It was a really bad and old door. He opened it as dust was sent in every direction. We walked onto something medal. Prince pressed a button and we went up.

When the platform stopped, we were in front of a huge, shiny metal door.

" Welcome to the owners floor " he said while opening the door. It was full of dancers of all sorts. Two identical looking cats came up to us with huge smiles on their faces. " Hey, I'm Marly, this is my sister Jenna " " Nice to meet you " Jenna responded. She was white tabby cat with stunning orange eyes, her sister was a black tabby cat with beautiful aqua eyes. They were twins. They were both wearing half shirts and skinny sweats, they were bare footed.

" These are the cat sisters " Prince introduced. " Hi, I'm Amy " I said as they shook my hand.

After we walked around and met all of the people. I met a beautiful white wolf named Sierra, a handsome black wolf named Jared, three rabbits named, Ally, Tina and Cream, a smart porcupine named Dan, a hedgehog named Silver, the cat sisters, two chameleons, Ella and Espio and one siberian tiger named Kylaya. " This is the house of the black knights " he introed. " Come on, there is just one person you haven't met yet ".

" How come you didn't introduce her to the captain at first? " Kylaya asked with a raised brow. " Just go back to dancing " he retorted. " Come on, I'll take you to meet the 'Captain' " he quoted the last word.

We walked up the stairs to a pair of black doors with the word " Captain " in cursive red. " Are you ready? " he asked. I could hear music from inside so I nodded. He opened the door to let me step in first. Inside was amazing. There was a door to the roof, an even bigger flat screen then Knight's, all of the furniture was the same as Knight's house had and there was a black oak door to the left. " Wow, it's like a club version of your house " I exclaimed.

" That's because this is my roomies floor " he responded. I looked him at in confusion until I heard a voice that startled me. " So you did get the invite " a voice deeper than Prince's exclaimed.

" Would you mind coming into the light so she doesn't think your a ghost ? " Prince asked, gesturing towards me. We heard a chuckle and then the words " Do you think I'm a ghost ? ". " At this point I'm not so sure " I responded. Then a figure stepped out of the only shadowed area in the room. A slight amount of blush creeped its way onto my face. He was a charcoal colored hedgehog with streaks of crimson on his quills, around his eyes and half way down his arms. He had stunning blood red eyes that could make anyone stop in their tracks. He was wearing a black wife beater witch showed a patch of snow white chest fur, black husky sweat pants, some real nice customized DC's and a gold chain around his neck. He was taller and better formed then Prince but they had a striking resemblance.

**Yo second Chappie up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadow?

**Kylaya: Heyo evewyone**

**Alicia: Hey**

**Shadow: Hello**

**Sonic: Whatup!?**

**Amy: Hi!**

**Kylaya: Sorry it took so long but when I tried to post the footstump time I was finished, I erased the whole chapter. IM SORRY!**

**Shadow: Long story short, she messed up**

**Kylaya: Shut up!**

**Shadow: Make me!**

**Kylaya: (Uses psychokinesis to make him still) there you go**

**Amy: Swagiegirl doesn't sown Alicia the Wolf or any SEGA characters. All she own are Kylaya, Sierra, Jared, The Cat twins, and all those people. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

He looked at me with an intense stare as Prince looked at him and opened his mouth. "She is the one you want to recruit?" the captain asked. "Yes" Prince said. "Well, time for your tests, come along" he mentioned for me to come.

"Hold on there chief, what exactly am I signing up for, for one and two, what is your name?" I asked. "Most of my friends call me Captain Crimson, but my real name Shadow. And Shade would like me to take you into the family of the Black Knights, we dance competitively" Shadow answered. "Oh ok then, while its a pleasure to meet you Shadow, my name is Amy Rose" I said, putting my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand, leaned down and planted a tender kiss on the back of my it. I swear I looked like a cherry right about then.

"Pleasure is all mine Rose" he said in a very alluring tone. Ok, now cherry is an understatement.

"So since you gave us your ok, I think it would be time to go to the club for your 6 tests of dance, you up for it?" Shadow asked. "Uh, I guess" I responded. "Well, what are we standing here for then?" Shadow asked. So, we started on our way downstairs, to the club.

As we arrived into the ballroom, I noticed Kylaya, Silver and a purple cat chatting and laughing. Silver's arm wrapped around the cat's waist. "Hello Kylaya, Silver, and dear Blaze, great to see you at our humble club again" Shadow said, giving the cat a tight hug.

"Well, I can't leave my man here alone now can I, too many sluts" she said, glancing at Kylaya who rolled her eyes. "No cat fights girls, I need both of you tonight so you girls can dance for him, winner spends the night with Silver. No ifs, and or buts, got it?" Shadow ordered.

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Alright, let's get started with the dances you know, salsa?" Shadow asked. "Ya I know how to salsa, me and my brother used to..." That's when I remembered what happened precisely 4 years ago. "You alright there, Rose?" Shadow asked. "Ya can we just get started?" I asked.

So we went on with my tests being the Salsa, Grinding, Freak Dancing, 1-1 battle, Copy Cat and Group battle. I ended up passing all of them with flying marks.

"I'm very impressed Rose, you were amazing on the floor" Shadow commented. I barely heard it though, I was drained. Right now we were on our way back to my house in his mustang. I managed to get out a "Thanks" before we stopped at my house.

"Get some rest, on Saturday we're all heading to the beach, you in?" he asked. I responded with a tired nod. "Alright well, I'll have Kylaya stop by to pick you up at noon. Goodnight Rose, see you soon" Shadow finished before heading back himself.

I walked inside to see my mom asleep on her chair with her favorite show, Fringe, one that I enjoy as well, still on. I used the remote to shut the tv off and walked toward her. Shaking her gently, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you alright ma?" I asked. My ansew was a nod and a yawn.

Giving me a quick hug after turning off the light, she made her way to her room down the hall. As I went to my room upstairs. As soon as I was in the door, I walked to my bed and plopped myself down. I went into a deep sleep, thinking about what will happen this weekend.

* * *

**So what did ya think, worth waiting next chappie coming soon and exceptions OCs for other crew, think before sending them to me plz, thx**

**PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Beach

**Kylaya: Yo!**

**Alicia: Hello**

**Kylaya: Its time for the beach yo!**

**Alicia: Awesomeness!**

**disclaimer: Swagiegirl does not own any Sega characters, all characters belong to their respectful owners **

**BTW: thank you Aliciathewolf45 for letting me use Alicia the AngelWolf in my story**

* * *

It seemed that the week went by so fast and now Saturday was here.

At the moment, me and my sister Rosy were trying to decide on which bikini I was going to wear. We've narrowed it down to two. One was a dark teal color with white stripes, the other was purple and green divided.

"This one?" I asked, putting the teal and white one to my body.

"To me, that one screams 'I'm still Sonics girl'. Just to me" she said, putting her hands up.

Rolling my eyes I replied "Well then it's settled, this one it is" I said. Running to the bathroom, green/purple one in hand, to change. As I was in there, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard Rosy yell.

* * *

***At the door***

Behind the door stood a beautiful albino tiger with crystal blue eyes, white hair that was in a ponytail with long bangs covering her right eye.

"You must be Kylaya" Rosy stated. She just gave a simple nod. She was dressed in short jean shorts and a black T-shirt that said 'Sorry, no autographs' in white. To top it off, she wore black flip flops and black sunglasses on her head.

At that moment, I came strutting down the stairs with short shorts on, a yellow off the shoulder top with a lot of warning and cautious signs on it, and yellow flip flops.

Walking up to them, I said "Hey, nice to see you again". Giving me a small smile, she nodded. "Alright Rosy, I'll be gone for a while so just entertain yourself in the house but no friends, including boys". Looking at her, you could see the slight red creeping its way onto her cheeks. With that and giving her a hug, we were off.

As I approached her car to see it was a dark purple muscle car. (Go PURPLE!). I looked at it confused then faced her. "Oh, forgot to tell that my best friend Alicia is coming too." Kylaya said, removing her bangs from her right eye. In the passengers seat was a brown wolf with a white patch on her ear and, surprisingly, beautiful angel wings on her back. She was wearing a light blue tank top with black shorts and blue flip flops.

"Hope you don't mind sitting in the back, Amy" Kylaya said.

Shaking my head, I climbed in the back seat and sat quietly. The day was beautiful. Looking over LA as we left the city, I swear it was the most amazing view. Sunny day, blue sky, green grass and all the unique colors of the city, every color compliments the other. As we drove further, the city left my sight. The song Danza Kuduro started to play and me and Alicia started to dance in our seats. Kylaya looked in the rear view mirror and smiled, also starting to sway. Soon we were all laughing and dancing to the song as it was starting to end. A couple more songs played to add to our good time before we arrived at the beach.

Getting out of car, I looked to the beach to see (a shirted) Shadow surrounded by girls who were giggling as he smiled at of which looked to be very young. Glaring a little bit I turned away.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are some of our friends, it's a beach party. Oh, and the little one hugging him is his little sister Maya" Kylaya answered.

Looking at them again, I saw a smaller group of guys approaching. Seeing that, some of the boys hugged a specific girl, making me realize that some of them are in relationships. 'Duh' I told myself.

When we were all ready, we walked down. As we went down the wood stairs, I got a view of the Black Knights. The guys were playing volleyball and some of the girls were sunbathing.

"Hey, your here" Shadow said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "Hi there!" Maya popped out of nowhere.

"Hi" I waved.

"You must be Amy" she said.

I nodded. She smiled and nodded back.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" I asked.

"I am twelve years old" looking over her attire, I thought of how the look suited her. She was a dark maroon hedgehog. Her hands and feet faded to black and her eyes were a dark blue with flecks of red. Her bangs were grown out all the way to her chin. The whole left side of her head was shaved and the other that, from her bangs, got shorter to the back of her head. Like her fur, the tips of her bangs faded from maroon to black. She was in a purple (Go PURPLE!) one-piece swimsuit with a coverup skirt.

After answering me, she ran off to go play with her friends.

"She's adorable" I said. He nodded and smiled her way.

* * *

Laying there, sunbathing, I felt some of the heat disappear. Curious, I opened my eyes to see Maya and Cream in front of me along with a small light blue and yellow chao.

"Hi Amy!" They shouted in chorus.

Smiling at the two I sat up. "What's up girls?"

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering...WHY ARE YOU MISSING THE PARTY?!" Maya asked/yelled. Looking at them in confusing, they pointed towards a whole crowd of people dancing and having fun.

"What the hell?! When did that get there?!" I asked.

"About a half an hour ago" they replied again. Getting up, they led me to the crowd.

As we arrived, I saw that there were chairs and tables, a Dj and a stage, plus about 45 people dancing in the sand. There was a volleyball game going on and people were having a splash in the water, everyone was having a great time. One couple that I noticed most was a certain purple (Go PURPLE!) chameleon and a certain brown angel wolf walking along the beach with the sun setting behind them.

Getting a little closer, I heard "Never thought I'd fall for a wolf, but I want you to be my angel for the rest of my life, Alicia". It sounded like Espio. "Oh Espio, we only just met today, we barely know each other" Alicia replied, a blush evident on her face. As they were closing in for a kiss, I decided not to be a creeper and watch so I left the couple alone in their magic moment.

Walking along the beach, I noticed Kylaya sitting alone. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm alone at the moment, and pretty damn bored. That chameleon stole my best friend, who I was planning on spending the day with but I guess that was a lasso toss in the dark" Kylaya replied. I felt bad for her, if my best friend found something else to do rather then hang with me I'd be pretty bummed out too. Then again, I was happy for Alicia. It seems that Espio really cares for her.

"I'll hang with you, if you want" I said.

"You'd do that?" She asked. I nodded and replied.

"I'd like to get to know you better, you sound like an amazing girl from what I'm told by Maya"

Smiling, she nodded and got up. "Well, I was thinking about snatching a guy myself. You in?"

I nodded and walked with her back to the party. As we got closer, the music quieted down. "We have a couple of special performances by our hosts of this party, so enjoy everyone!" the Dj said. "First off we have Silver and Knuckles performing Turn it up, have fun!" At that moment, **Silver** and Knuckles walked onto the stage, microphones in hand. The music started to play and that took their places.

**Turn it up, let it play. I wanna hear that sound until my windows break.**

**Turn it up,(turn it up) let it play. I wanna hear that sound until my windows **

Let me hear you say turn it up. I need to hear that thing when I'm rolling up. That system just ain't cold enough and them little speakers just ain't holding up. I need to hear that knock like hello, hello higher I'm ready for the summer like a gemini, get it!

Me and Kylaya were totally rocking it. Popping and jerking, swirling and curving our bodies. A lot of people had gathered around to watch. Looking at the stage, both boys danced while they sang/rapped, it was amazing.

**Turn it up, let it play. I wanna hear that sound 'til my windows break. Turn it up, let it play. I wanna hear that sound until my windows break. Yeah! Lets turn it up. Just, just turn it up. Whoa oh oh. Turn it up **

Giving each other a look, we walked to the edge of the crowd, grabbed some random dude and started dancing with him. As the song ended, we each gave a friendly hug to the guy we danced with and walked away.

"That was so much fun!" I yelled.

"Totally awesome!" Kylaya replied.

* * *

After everyone pack up and left around at 3:00, almost all the girls went back to sunbathing.

"Oh dear lord" Rouge said. All of us looking at her, she nodded her head down the beach. Looking, I think all of us found ourselves thinking the same thing she just said. There, a few meters away, was Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Silver and Jared, all shirtless. Jared and Espio had 6 packs, Knuckles and Silver had 8 packs, but none of them could even begin to compare to Shadow. His body was glistening with water, fur clinging to his body. With that and his shorts also clinging to his legs and...well...you get the point. Last and definitely not least, were his 10 pack of abs. Cue swoon, and it came.

We were all so caught it up on his body, that we didn't even notice he walked right in front of us. "Hey, you girls wanna go for a swim?" He asked. All of us nodded and stood up. "Okay, well...last one in the water is the worst dancer!" And with that he was in the water. A minute after he said that, we all started sprinting to the water.

* * *

Well, the day was amazing. I got to know everyone better and even got to see Shadow shirtless. Right now he was driving me home, again. As we drove, we talked about the day.

"I saw Alicia got a new beau" I said.

"I saw that, who woulda thought, right?" He answered.

"And Silver and Knuckles' performance, simply awesome. I didn't know they could sing or rap" I expressed.

"We can all do good at both, the best female rapper to me is tied between Rouge and Kylaya. For a guy I don't know, you'll have to ask Knucklehead" he said.

As the car stopped, I looked deep into his crimson eyes. We found our selves leaning closer, and closer, and closer until, "Amy! Hurry up its movie night!" Rosy shouted. The shout startled both of us, and made us both move back.

Smiling I said "I had a great time today, I'll, see you tomorrow?"

"Come by the club for rehearsal, talk to ya tomorrow" he winked.

Blushing I replied "Can't wait". And with that, he drove off.

Walking into the house, my sister and mom were all ready for movie night and waiting on me. I ran to my room, got changed and grabbed my favorite chips. Heading downstairs, they said "We're watching Oz the great and powerful". Nodding, I sat in my original spot on the love seat alone. The one thought going through my mind was 'We almost kissed'.

**So what did ya think? Im still waiting on a few ocs for this story, I need them for the next chapter so please send one if you have any, PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a moron, it's been like forever since I have uploaded and I know a lot of people probably aren't reading this but off you are, IM SO SORRY! Je suis désolée! );**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shopping date

"Ya so I'm going shopping with the girls. When they told me I asked if I could bring you too. They were ecstatic saying that Maya, Shadow and Shade's little sister, was coming too and that you two would be the best of friends" I said to my little pinky sister.

"Well, I sure am excited to finally meet everyone!" Rosy said. We were sitting in my bedroom waiting for Kylaya to pick us up. I was wearing a grey shirt that read 'this girls a genius' with two thumbs pointing at me. Boot cut jeans and white, grey and black Nikes. My sister was wearing a tie-dye pink and light blue t-shirt that said 'nerds need love too' with white skinny jeans and white hightop DCs. Her outfit contrasting nicely with her hot pink fur.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come on, lets go. Bye mom!"

"Bye girls! Have fun!"

With that we walked out the door to meet face to face with Rouge. "Hey huns, ready for some shopping?" With a nod from both of us, we walked to the car. Seeing Kylaya and Maya in the car, I smiled and waved while climbing into the back with Maya and started the chat.

"Girls, this is my sister Rosy. Rosy, meet Maya, Rouge and Kylaya" I started.

"Nice to meet ya, Rosy. I was told your interested in art. I am too..." And Maya and Rosy went into a long conversation about art. Smiling I turned to the two girls in the front and asked:

"What mall?"

Well, turns out we are going to Midtown mall, the biggest mall in the city. This will be fun...

We arrived at the mall, and god was it a gong show. There was barely enough room to breath. I couldn't see a foot in front of me. Walking through the sea of people, I saw Aeropostale. This is both mine and Rosy's favorite store. We aren't really into dresses and skirts or any of that girly crap. Nope we are Tomboys indeed. Walking in with Rosy right behind me, I went strait to skinny jeans. Rosy walked off with Maya to find the sneakers and the girls just looked around.

"Wow, I've never been in this store"

I turned around with a shocked look on my face. Running up to Rouge, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her yelling "HOW?!". Attracting the attention of many other customers. Blushing in embarrassment, I apologized and turned back to Rouge.

"Tomboy isn't really my style, hun" she shrugged. Rolling my eyes, I bought 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 graphic shirts and 2 hoodies. My sister only got two tees because she isn't really into clothes that much.

After Aeropostale, we went to Victoria's Secret, Blue Notes, Urban Planet, La Senza and Boot Leg. We were all really tired of a days shopping, I ended up with 11 shopping bags! It's already 12:00, we started at We all decided that we would drop our stuff off, have a nap and meet up at 6 for a movie night in the base. Can't wait.

-6 hours later-

"Hello, anyone here?!" I yelled.

"Hey, over here!" Maya yelled. Rosy ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Smiling, I walked up to the rest of the girls and said hello. Altogether, there was me, Rosy, Maya, Rouge, Kylaya, Alicia, Sierra, Cream, Ally, Tina, Ella, Marly and Jenna but the strange thing is that all the guys are gone.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"We kicked them out so we could have a girls night, they all went to Knuckles and ems' place" Kylaya answered. Making an 'O' shape with my mouth, I looked at the TV to see that we are watching ' The Help'. Moving a bit to get comfy, I prepared to watch the dramatic/sad movie.

-2 ish hours later-

All around the room were girls lost in their dreams. Rosy and Maya were leaning on each other, right beside them was Amy, Rouge and Kylaya all cuddled up together and lying across all of their legs was Alicia. All of them were spread out on an L shaped couch. Right in front of them was Cream, Ally and Tina, Cream was on her back with her head in Sierra's lap, Sierra was sitting upright against the foot of the couch in front of Amy. Tina was lying on her stomach with her head on Creams tummy. Lying beside her and cuddled into her back was Ally. Located on the love seat were the cat sisters. Marly was sleeping with her head on Jenna's shoulder, Jenna was leaning her own head on her sisters. Ella was asleep on the rocking chair, her head in her hand leaning on the armrest.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Shadow walking into the room. Walking by he noticed all the girls in the chilling area. He smiled at the way they were all cuddled together. What caught his eye the most was the pink hedgehog cuddled up to a white bat and tiger. Walking over silently, he leaned down gently and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, whispering " Good night my gorgeous Rose, pleasant dreams".

* * *

**Was that ok? Oh! And I'm still looking for more OCs to put in this story. If you got one then just send it to me, I have put a lot of my own OCs in this and I'm running out**

**S.O.S.! That's all and I'm gonna try and get another chappie in A.S.A.P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Their past

I opened my eyes to see that I was still at the club. I checked my phone, squinting at the bright light and saw that it was 10:00 am. I also noticed that I had 6 messages, all from my mom. I rolled my eyes, 'mothers'. I looked around and everyone was still sleeping but, I could smell something cooking. Being careful not to step on any of the girls, I walked to the kitchen to see Shade making breakfast.

"Morning Shade" I said in a yawn.

"Hey bed head" he responded. Looking at my reflexion in a pan, I sighed and tried to fix my hair whilst saying,

"Excuse me for not looking like a complete goddess when I wake up in the morning"

"Your forgiven" he said. I walked behind him, smacking the back of his head in the process, to get a cup of jus. Rubbing the back of his head, he put a pout on his face while making his eyes watery. Rolling my eyes, I got a glass of orange juice and leaned on the counter.

"So, since when did you cook?" I asked.

After a while, he finally responded. "When our parents passed... Shadow was the oldest so he decided to drop out of school to get the best job he could. He worked all day so I had to take care of Maya and myself. That meant cooking, cleaning and taking care of the house. I always wanted Shadow to come home to a clean house... so he wouldn't have to do anymore work. I told him that I would drop out too so he wouldn't have to work as much, but he said no, he said that he wanted the both of us to get good educations. When my brother turned 18, we were told that our parents left us a shitload of money... Also, turns out he was staying up late every night to keep up with his studies. He graduated that year and quit his job. We got the club from our parents too, so Shadow decided that we would run it together. He started university to become a dance major. I'm so grateful to him for working so hard for us. I just... I wish I could've done more. Our parents died when Shadow was 13, I would've been 10 and Maya was 5. 5 years we went like that and Maya helped me clean. We were so happy that Shadow didn't have to work so hard anymore. It's been 3 years since we found out about the will. Shadow is now 21, I'm turning 18 and Maya is turning 13. Shadow said he was sorry for not being around and tries as much as he can to make up for all those years. He is really close with Maya now. He and I are ok, but we aren't as close to each other as we are to our sister." He finished. My eyes were wide. I had a million questions running through my head. How could he live through that? Shadow would do all that, just for family? Their parents died? How? I was freaking out inside.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Shade asked. I finally noticed that there were tears streaming down my face.

"I'm just shocked that you, all three of you, had to go through all that is all." I responded. Walking up to me, he gave me a big hug. Hugging him back, I let more tears fall.

After awhile we pulled away, I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. Smiling back, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. My eyes were wide, but soon closed as I melted into the kiss. After we pulled away, I heard glass shatter from the door to the kitchen. Looking towards the kitchen door, there I saw Shadow, staring at me in Shade's arms, with the most broken look on his face. It turns out that us kissing in front of him made him drop his cup of coffee. Looking into his eyes, I saw tears starting to form. Feeling the guilt, I stepped out of Shade's and tried to walk towards him, but he disappeared in a flash of white light. Feeling alone and guilty, I grabbed my things and walked out.

After walking a little while away, I started to think about what I had gotten myself into. I was in love with two brothers. One my age and one older. And I have no idea who I should pick. I don't even know if I have a chance with Shadow anymore. You know, maybe I'll try with Shade, I mean I'll see him more. And he made a move on me... I sighed, who am I kidding, it will be hell seeing Shadow everyday, looking at us enviously. And whats worse is that our relationship will probably ruin theirs.

Huffing in frustration, I entered my house, ignoring my mothers calls, and went strait to my room. Planting my face in my pillow, I decided that I'd give Shade a chance. No matter how much it hurts...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Talking with Mom

Waking up that same evening, I walked groggily down the stairs to the kitchen. Seeing my mom cooking supper, I went and sat down with Rosy at our marble table.

"Morning sleepy head" Rosy said.

Giving her a tired nod, my thoughts returned to Shade and Shadow. I'm gonna go talk to Shade today and ask him to be my boyfriend. I also need to talk to Shadow, ASAP. I just want to as-

"So Amy, why did you ignore me this morning and why did I have to go pick your sister up from a night club?" my Mom casually asked.

Oh shit, I knew I forgot something yesterday. And my mom was talking to me yesterday?

"Shit, sorry Rosy. I was having a bad day and I left without thinking." I said quickly.

"Well thanks a lot" Rosy pouted.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I was kidding. So what was troubling you so much that you forgot about me?" Rosy asked, her and my mom looking at me expectantly. Taking a deep breath, I started,

"It goes like this. The first day of school, I met this really hot guy named Shade. We are in the same history class, so he invited me over for a study date. Of course, being me I was flattered and excepted eagerly. When I got to his house, he told me he was already done and invited me to a night club. I said okay and drove home to change. When we got to the club, I found out that it belonged to his family. Him, his older brother and his little sister run it together with one of their friends who's a trained bartender. After meeting their friend, he took me upstairs to meet his dance crew, or, I guess, his brother's dance crew. He introduced me to everyone else besides his sister and brother. After I met everyone else, I was introduced to the captain, who happened to be his brother. He was drop dead gorgeous, and you both know I'm not shallow." They both nodded. Seeing them nod, I nodded back and continued, "But that's just how hot he was, right, Rosy?"

"Who, Shadow?" Nodding, she nodded back and said, "Oh ya, he's really hot ma, like she said, drop dead gorgeous."

Raising her eyebrow, she nodded slowly and looked at me.

"Continue, dear. I still haven't heard a problem yet" my mom said.

"Well, the thing is, I liked both of them, right? Well, the bad part is that they both like me." Seeing my moms eyes widen, I nodded.

"So, what happened this morning?" my mom asked cautiously.

"When I woke up from our girls night that we had at the club, I smelt food. Curious as well as hungry, I walked into the kitchen to see Shade cooking. I didn't know he could cook, so I asked him how long he has been cooking. He said it was since his parents died. He told me about how Shadow dropped out of school to pay for their educations, Shade's and their little sister's. When Shadow turned 18, they found out about their parents will and the club they own. Shadow got to quit his job and go back to school and Shade and Maya are happy he didn't have to work so hard anymore. I started to cry because of how touching that is. Shade came and hugged me, telling me not to cry. After I was done, Shade surprised me with a kiss. Little did we know that Shadow was watching. The sound of his cup breaking on the floor got our attention. When I looked into his eyes, they had the most broken look I've ever seen. Feeling guilty, I tried to talked to him but he disappeared."

"Wait, disappeared? How?" my mom asked.

"Oh, Maya told me about that. He teleported, something called chaos control. It's one of his powers. Just like Maya's is fire and Shade's is ice. Being the first born, he is the strongest out of all of them and can't be defeated by any mortal. She told me that their parents said only the strongest god can take him down. But when they all work together, not even that can stop them." Rosy explained.

"Wow" was all me and my mom could say.

"Honey, eh. I think you should talk to this Shadow guy before anything. How would you feel if they both got with someone before you could make a move? That's how he feels right now, like he took too long, or he wasn't good enough. You need to assure him that you chose and that he still has a chance. Ok?" my mom advised.

"Okay mom, I'll try and find him tomorrow" I said

"That's my girl" giving me a hug she said, "Oh, and supper's ready." Rolling my eyes, I laughed and went to wash my hands. My mom is right, I should talk to Shadow first. Tomorrow, I'll go and find him. Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry.

Two chappies in one day. Sorry for the wait, still need Ocs!


End file.
